As previously stated, the present invention relates to a new, useful and straight foward procedure for the installation of a fastener device in the maxilla to allow the attachment of a set of upper dentures in a human being.
Procedures currently available, are extremely expensive, complicated, present some dangers and generally are performed in hospital inpatient basis. On the contrary, procedures within the scope of the present invention are inexpensive, can be done without hospitalization, and are for less time consuming then the prior art procedures.
Procedures within the scope of the present invention can be done on an outpatient basis or in a dental office or clinic where desired.
More particularly, the present invention provides a procedure for the permanent attachment of upper dentures to the maxilla of the human mouth including sliting the maxilla horizontally immediately above the nasal floor, with the maxilla in a down fractured position, drilling at least one hole through the severed portion of the maxilla in a direction lateral to the slit, inserting a generally planar retaining device cooperative fastener means located therein where the fastener means are located over the hole to provide access from the bottom side of the maxilla, returning the maxilla to approximately its original position, with the retaining device located in the slit and fastening the severed portion of the maxilla to the balance of the maxillato allow healing thereof with the retainer in place.
While various alternative procedures within the scope of the present invention will occur to those skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth hereinafter. One procedure in accordance with the present invention and the associated material, is illustrated in the accompanying figures which are by way of illustration only but not by way of limitation.